


Bad Comedy

by wannabuyahotcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, awkward confessions, bad comedy, prompt, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabuyahotcat/pseuds/wannabuyahotcat
Summary: This was based on a writing prompt on the APJFM server aaages ago. I wrote it, but didn't post it because I'm a socially nervous little babie. But I wanted to share it anyway.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Bad Comedy

Sure, comedy was his thing, but this was borderline painful.

"It's a good movie!" You had said. He was starting to think maybe your idea of great and his own were polar. Then again you thought his brother was great, and him too, so.. You did have _some_ good taste.

You were both sat on the couch, the terribad movie on the big TV the brothers owned. He was having to put on a laugh at some points. Second hand embarrassment making him inwardly cringe. If he had skin it would be crawling.

You on the other hand found it hilarious, not sure why Sans seemed so stiff. Almost like he wasn't enjoying it at all.

You were about to ask if he wanted to watch something else, when the protagonist on the screen turned to his love interest, spilling his heart and soul to her in the most corny, over the top way. Sans had enough, grumbling about 'corny cliche bullshit' and how 'he wouldn't say things like that to you when he-'

He stopped, his eyelights shrinking as it caught up to you. "Sans, what do you mean by that?"

"heh, uh.. aw, hell.." That was some blush, magic shimmering on his cheekbones as he looked the other way. "i guess that's one way to do it.."

"Do what? Sans?" You moved so that you were looking at him.

He didn't look at you, that blush only growing darker. "that i wouldn't be so cliche and annoying.. when i told you how much i.. i like you."

Oh.. Ohhhh..

"Sans?"

"heh.. yeah?"

You slowly lifted your hands, cupping his rounded skull, turning him to look at you with his new look of awe.

"... Kiiinda cliche~"

He blinked, before he cracked up laughing. "heh, wow, uh.. yeah, i guess it is.. oh well.. so, uh.."

"I like you too, you bonehead." You grinned, waiting for the message to sink in. It did, when Sans' smile grew tenfold.

"r-really?"

"Yes, really, you goober. I've liked you for yonks. I thought I was being obvious and you didn' feel the sa-omf!"

Sans pulled away from the kiss he'd initiated, looking a little sheepish. "heh, s-sorry.. i guess i was rom-comming on too fast?"

"Oh god damnit!" You snorted, looking into those warm eyelights, before you kissed him back. You both near melted, deaf to the shitty movie still playing, not to mention almost everything else..

  
"SANS I GOT MORE KETCH-OH! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTERRUPT YOUR CANOODLING. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOW BACK FROM SHOPPING." Papyrus had come home, striding into the lounge to that picture. He 'snuck past' the two of you on the lounge on the way to the kitchen. "YOU WILL NOT EVEN KNOW I AM HERE. NOT A PEEP."

"thanks bro.." Sans sighed, before smiling, turning to smirk at you and lean in closer again, when you both heard a crash from the other room.

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE! ONLY DROPPED THE FRYING PANS. CONTINUE YOUR ACTIVITIES~!"


End file.
